This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived, implemented or described. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
As mobile communication devices have evolved they have been provisioned with increasingly useful capabilities such as location determining capabilities (e.g., using global positioning satellite (GPS) technology) and image capture (e.g., digital camera) technology.
It is desirable to fully exploit the capabilities of these various technologies in order to provide users with increasingly sophisticated communication devices and methods. In addition, it is desirable to fully exploit the capabilities of these various technologies in order to facilitate the establishment of user communities and groups linked by common interests and goals.